


What It Means To Be A Dad

by Purplepulu



Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Child Vinsmoke Sanji, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Zeff is Sanji's True Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Sanji always had a father beside him all along. It just took him a while to realize it.





	What It Means To Be A Dad

 

It was that time of the year again.

 

The time where children show their appreciation to the one who took care of them throughout their lives and loved them; Father's Day.

 

To the 9 year old Sanji back then, this day only made him realize all the things he had been denied of due to his uselessness and incompetence. That was why his father didn't want him. That was why he ran.

 

But this year seem different for him. Maybe it's because of the warm fuzzy blanket that Zeff bought for him for his 12th birthday this year or maybe it was because Zeff was always by his bedside every time he woke up from a nightmare. Either way, this year he found himself thinking of Zeff instead of his biological father.

 

After several years of living with Zeff in his floating restaurant; Baratie, he starts to realize things that where so different from his days back in Germa.

 

Like for instance, Zeff never forced him to learn how to fight. It was all on his own will. Although he did help in persuading him by teasing him for his soft kicks and his height in order to push him towards improving himself. Zeff has also never punished him for failing to accomplish something or has he ever locked him up.

 

Sure, Zeff's methods of teaching may be a little violent, but Sanji could tell the difference between a punch full of malice and just a normal kick with no meaning implied behind it—maybe a little bit of annoyance and maybe, just maybe, a hint of fondness behind those actions.

 

Despite Zeff's kicks and loud calling of names like 'Eggplant' or 'Chibi', Sanji could always tell the old man was showing his way of love through his actions. His kicks hurt of course, but never painful enough to leave ever-lasting damage or blood.  
  


And Zeff never called him names that hurt him, such as 'useless' or 'pathetic' or 'dud'. Titles that he was so used to hearing back at that hellhole.

 

When he failed in something, Zeff would yell and kick but soon after, he'll also correct Sanji's mistakes and make sure he learns from it.

 

Once, he had successfully made a dish he's been practicing and proudly presented it to Zeff for a taste-test. He had been worried it wouldn't be good enough (like nothing he does was ever good enough for Judge.) and disappoint the old man.

 

However, what he didn't expect was a pat on the head and a gruff 'Not bad son.' from the old man.

 

The word 'son' had him catch his breath. How wonderful would it be if Zeff had been his actual father from birth? Then he never would have gone through all that pain and anguish.

 

But he knew that was just a pipe dream and that Zeff wouldn't want such a problem child at hand, not when he has a busy restaurant to run.

 

* * *

 

 

But this year things seem to be different. At 12 years old, Sanji made a decision.

 

He wants to thank the man for everything he's done. And what better way is there to show his appreciation by baking a cake for him?

 

He was particularly great at baking, because that was what he started with when he first started being interested in cooking.

 

He remembered the cake he baked back in the castle, when he had been sneaking behind everyone's backs just to make. The first cake he had successfully made was ruined by his brothers, along with his face.

 

But now, he was free to do whatever he wanted and to make whatever he choose to. Zeff mostly let him have free rein of the kitchen, only if he keeps in mind not to waste whatever ingredients they have and to always clean up afterwards. That allowed him and his imagination to develop and even though it didn't always turn out well, he was happy to be able to try new things.

 

Zeff has given him so much. So much that Sanji could never ever repay him for. To take in a young unrelated child who just happens to have the same dreams as him, not just anyone can do what this man did. Sanji knew he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Zeff.

 

Not only did the man took him in and provided him a roof under his head, he went beyond and given him something even better—a dad.

 

He'll never admit it out-loud however but that's how the two of them communicates; with lots of yelling and kicks but they got their point across.

 

So on this special day, Sanji decided to bake a cake similar to the one he made back home. A cake he so badly wanted his mother to try but never did.

 

He woke up early and started his preparations in the kitchen, making sure no one saw what he saw doing and hurried to decorate it once he was done. It was a normal sponge cake with vanilla icing on top and strawberries lining the sides.

 

He shyly wrote 'Happy Father's Day' on the cake, wondering what Zeff would think of it. They were never one to do these kind of things so it may be a little awkward and embarrassing to do so but he wanted to make this day special.

 

He was sure the cake was even better than the one he made previously since his skills had surely improved and he wanted to impress the old man with it.

 

He waited till the old geezer woke up and went to the storage room for his daily checks and sneaked into his room. Placing the decorated cake on his desk, he quickly made his exit and ran straight to his room, making sure no one saw him.

 

He hid under his own blankets, anticipation building in him. What would the old geezer say? Would he like it? Or would he throw it away like his father did?

 

He quickly shook his head at that.

 

No. Zeff wouldn't waste food. But maybe he would find something about the cake to criticize about.

 

Maybe it wasn't good enough for his taste. Maybe he didn't like it....

 

As time passed on, Sanji was starting to regret doing this.

 

Maybe I shouldn't have done this after all. He thought with a heavy heart. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now it just seems stupid.

 

Zeff wouldn't like a cake made by some inexperience brat.

 

He looked up at the time and saw that he was late to his station. He quickly hopped out of the bed and ran downstairs, worries forgotten.

 

He skidded to a halt once he entered the kitchen and was greeted by the familiar sounds of loud shouting from the cooks. Patty and Carne were arguing as usual and everyone else were at their stations working on preparations for the morning rush. No one noticed his presence which was lucky for him.

 

Sanji breathe out a breath of relief when he found that the old geezer was not yet in which meant he just escape another scolding for being late and hurried to put on his apron before rushing to his work station.

 

He paused in front of the table when he saw an empty plate on it and a small card.

 

Picking it up gently, he unfolded it and immediately recognized the old geezer's handwriting.

 

_Thanks for the cake. It was acceptable. Remember to clean up afterwards and don't think I won't kick your ass for being late again shitty eggplant._

 

Sanji couldn't help the small smile creeping up his lips. It was just like the old geezer to do something like this. Even in a letter, he couldn't resist sticking an insult in there for good measure.

 

But overall, the old geezer appreciated it. He ate his cake and even thanked him. That was all Sanji ever need to know how much he meant to the old geezer.

 

* * *

 

 

Even years after he left the place and the old geezer, he knew where his real home is. He knew he'll always have a place to go back to.

 

In a way, he's kind of glad that Judge decided to throw him away that day. If he didn't and had kept him locked up forever, he'll never know what it feels like to have a family. To have someone who loves you and care for you. To have someone teaching you, influencing you to be a better man. Judge will never come anywhere close to what Zeff meant to him and he never will be.

 

He has learned so much from Zeff and had carried on his lessons in his heart as he set out to fulfill his dreams for the both of them.

 

Nothing he can say would ever express how grateful he is for the old man. So he silently promised himself to show it through his actions.

 

He's going to find All Blue and when he does, he'll bring the old geezer to see it. They'll build a restaurant there and it'll just be like the Baratie, only better.

 

It's the least he could do for his father after everything he's done for him.

 

Even now when he's out at sea, he still receives letters from the guys back at Baratie. His old man would write a few lines, mostly nagging him to practice his footwork and not to slack off in his cooking skills. It annoyed him before to think that the old man didn't trust him by stating that. But now that he's older, he understood that it was the old man's way of showing he cares.

 

They were definitely not good with words but at least the old geezer was trying.

 

It warmed his heart to know that he's being thought of.

 

He may not be Sanji's biological father or blood-related. But he's Sanji's father nevertheless.

 

He's the father that Sanji loves—but will never admit—and treasures. He's the person who taught Sanji what it means to be a man and the one who brought him up to who he was today.

 

And to that end, he's the only father Sanji was blessed to meet and lucky to have.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to all Fathers out there! 
> 
> I love the relationship between Zeff and Sanji so much! After knowing who Sanji's biological father was, I'm really glad Sanji found Zeff. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes I've made as I wrote it on the day itself and didn't have time to look it over.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review about your thoughts on this. Thank you!


End file.
